Mid Flight MénageàTrois
by Nickeyd26
Summary: After 5 yrs of marriage, Edward knows all of Bella's deepest desires. Alone in the first class cabin with the exception of the sexy stranger sleeping across the way, Bella will get her most erotic wish granted, a 3-some. Follow me on Facebook, Nickeyd26.


**Chapter 1~Mid Flight ****Ménage-à-Trois**

The flight attendant poured them each another glass of champagne.

"What's the occasion?" she asked of the eye-catching couple before her.

"We are coming home from celebrating our five year wedding anniversary." Bella responded.

The flight attendant smiled as she saw the complete adoration these two shared for each other.

"Well then, congratulations are in order." She said before walking away and returning with a tray of fresh strawberries and Belgian chocolate.

Bella smiled gratefully at the sweet gesture, "Thank you so much. I love first class."

"Unless you need anything else, I will leave you two for the evening."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Thank you for everything."

She smiled in return, "There is a call button over on the wall if you should require anything during the night."

Bella and Edward thanked her again as they watched her disappear from the first class cabin. They were alone with the exception of the blond gentleman who appeared to be sleeping across the aisle.

Bella raised her glass to Edward, "Here's to five incredible years."

His glass met with hers, "And here's to fifty more just like them."

Their glasses clinked and they kissed.

"At least." She added on the end.

He smiled then kissed her again. He picked up a strawberry and dipped it in her champagne before placing it in her waiting mouth. She moaned softy at the exquisite taste. Edward felt himself harden at the sultry sound coming from his wife.

"Bella, if you continue to make noises like that, I will not be responsible for my actions." He growled into her ear before nipping her neck.

Bella giggled and then moaned as he licked and sucked at the sensitive skin behind her ear. Edward raised the arm rest between their seats and pulled her closer to him. He took her now empty champagne glass and set it on the table to the side of him.

"I warned you," he whispered as he reached over and slipped his hand between her legs.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the groan that was on the tip of her lips. She felt her nipples stiffen against her sweater. This had been one hell of an anniversary. Edward had surprised her with a trip to Disney World. They spent two weeks exploring all the sites from Epcot to the Animal Kingdom. She had never been to any of those places as a child, so it made perfect sense to Edward to take her. And now it seemed he was in the mood for a little adult playtime.

He lifted Bella so that she was now straddling his lap. She felt the rock hard shaft that he was sporting. She reached down and rubbed him through his dark jeans. He thrust up into her hand to deepen the contact. He kissed her lips chastely then peppered kisses along her jaw line to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access which he gladly accepted. He reached her ear and suckled on the lobe.

"I want you right here, right now."

She shivered at the desire in his voice but then her attention was pulled to the sound of something to her right. They had an audience. Jasper never slept well on planes. He had been dozing when he heard the attractive couple across the way begin to kiss. He chose to ignore them till he heard the soft moans coming from the gorgeous woman.

Bella took in the appearance of the sexy stranger across the way. He was in a black button up dress shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. She licked her lips as she undressed him with her eyes. She turned back to Edward and gave him the doe eyes that she knew he had no chance against.

"Is he the one, baby?" he whispered in her ear as he sized up the man who may help him give his wife what she always wanted.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded and licked the arc of his ear, "He is perfect."

Edward knew all of Bella's fantasies and a threesome with a stranger was at the top of her list. Edward loved her beyond reason and he would deny her nothing. He sized up the man who had caught her eye and decided that he would go along with it. Edward gave his consent with one slight nod and she kissed him hard as she rubbed her heat against his bulging denim.

Bella turned and got up off of Edward's lap. She sauntered the few steps over to the handsome stranger and leaned over the back of the seat next to him. As she leaned over she was giving the stranger an excellent view of her cleavage and an even better view of her ass to her husband. Edward adjusted himself. He knew that she did it on purpose.

Jasper ran his hand through his wavy hair. The woman was beautiful. She had long flowing hair that swept around her neck to rest just above her pert breasts that happened to be on display right in his line of sight. He did all he could to keep his eyes locked with hers and not her succulent mounds.

"Hey cowboy, what do you say? Wanna come join this rodeo?"

Jasper was speechless. He was shocked but when he saw the woman's husband nod to him, he did not hesitate to get up and take her offered hand. She walked backwards to her seat as she pulled him along.

"I'm Bella and this is my husband, Edward. What is your name handsome?"

He swallowed hard as she pushed him down into her seat. She loved all the room they had. They could have fit a twin mattress between the rows of seats. This was going to work out just the way she wanted.

He cleared his throat, "Jasper, ma'am," he said with his thick southern drawl.

"Mmm, a real live southern gentleman. I must have done something very good to get such a reward."

Jasper looked confused until she was straddling his lap and kissing him hard. She ran her hands through his hair. Edward reached over and stroked her sweet ass as she pushed down into Jasper's waking giant. Edward shifted his position so that he could suck and bite on her shoulder as her tongue assaulted Jasper's mouth. Jasper's shock was quickly replaced with lust. He had been on his own for two months after his break-up with Alice and this was the first action he had gotten in almost four months.

Edward continued his ministrations on Bella's body; warming her up and getting her juices flowing. He played her like a finely tuned instrument. After nine years together, he knew all her secret buttons and he pushed each one as she pressed her body against Jasper's.

Bella broke her kiss with Jasper, but let her lips trail down over his stubble that tickled, all the way to his neck. He smelled delicious and she wanted to devour him.

Edward met Jasper's glazed blue eyes and smirked, "So Jasper, how would you like to help me make one of my wife's fantasies come true?"

Jasper looked at Bella and was stunned to see the wanton lust there. She really wanted this. He knew right there that he didn't care what role he got to play in her fantasy, he just knew he wanted in. His voice eluded him so he nodded instead. Bella moaned as she felt his hardened dick grind up into her heated center. Edward lifted her sweater up over her head to reveal her naked breasts in all their glory. Jasper felt his hands begin to reach for them under their own volition but held back. He looked into her lustful brown eyes for permission.

"Touch me Jasper." She begged.

She grabbed his hands and put them directly over her stiffened peaks. Edward shifted her skirt up her legs to reveal that Bella had opted for no undergarments at all for this particular flight. Jasper felt the back of Edward's hand brush against his painfully swollen dick as he slipped a finger inside Bella's swollen pussy. She moaned at the dual sensations of both men working her over. Edward quickly brought his free hand up over her mouth.

"Shhh, my love. Remember, you need to be quiet or Jasper and I will need to stop." He looked to the man whose hands seemed to have taken up permanent residence on his wife's tits, "and we don't want to stop, do we Jasper?"

Jasper looked up into the piercing green eyes staring down at him.

"No sir." He said in a low husky voice.

"In fact," Edward went on, "I think we should find a way to keep you quiet for a little while, love."

Bella grinded down onto Jasper's denim clad erection eliciting a low moan from him.

"Hmm, it looks like you both need something to keep your mouths occupied." Edward slipped two fingers back into Bella's honey pot and brought them up to Jasper's mouth. "Here, taste what we do to her. She has the most magnificent juices. It is like the nectar of the gods."

Jasper opened his mouth and sucked in Edward's glistening digits. Edward's dick hardened further at the feel of Jasper's tongue winding around his fingers to get every last drop of Bella's essence.

Bella took this chance to shift off of Jasper's lap so that she was kneeling in front of him. She smiled to herself as she noticed how soft the carpet was beneath her. She swore that she would never fly coach again. Jasper and Edward watched her as she unbuttoned his jeans and let the zipper slid down. Jasper arched up off the seat so that she could pull his jeans and boxers down his legs. His swollen cock stood at perfect attention. She hummed in pleasure as she licked her lips. She felt herself get wetter at the thought of taking this beautiful specimen of manhood deep within her. She leaned forward and without further ado took him all the way in her mouth till he hit the back of her throat. Jasper gasped and gripped the seat as he shot upright.

Edward gave him a knowing smirk, "She is fucking amazing, isn't she Jasper?"

Jasper didn't dare open his mouth; not knowing what sounds or expletives might escape. He nodded emphatically in agreement. Bella continued to suck on the full length of Jasper's dick as he began to relax and enjoy the feeling. He let go of his death grip on the seat and gently stroked her silky chestnut hair. He unbuttoned his shirt to expose his ripped physique. He leaned back and closed his eyes as she worked him over with her lips and tongue. On each upstroke she would lick his frenulum and then swipe the slit before diving back down. She fondled his balls and he groaned. It felt so incredible. She was gifted; there was no doubt in his mind. If he had someone like Bella at home, he would be hard-pressed to ever leave the house. All of the sudden he was jolted upright once more as Bella moaned around his cock. The vibrations had him cumming hard down her throat. He felt bad that he didn't give her any warning, but she swallowed around him without spilling a drop. Her moaning continued and then he saw what was causing her to do so. Edward had positioned himself between her legs and was feasting on her pussy as she gave him the most incredible blow job that he had ever experienced.

She released his dick from her swollen lips and buried her face into his thigh as Edward brought her to her first climax. Jasper stroked her hair with the tips of his fingers as she came down from her endorphin high.

Edward got up and leaned over her back, "You taste like heaven, my love."

She hummed as he licked a trail down her spine and then rubbed his cock between her butt cheeks. She pushed back against him and Jasper watched the erotic dance they were engaged in. His cock came back to life and Bella giggled. She wrapped her fingers around his length and stroked him slowly.

"Mmm, good recovery time. Very nice Jasper." She smiled up at his sun kissed face.

She took him back into her mouth and Edward went to work preparing Bella. Her moan was muffled by Jasper's engorged dick as Edward slipped a lubed finger into her tight pucker. His invasion was so very welcome and Bella found herself backing into his hand asking, no begging for more. Jasper's cock swelled as he watched Edward work his fingers in and out of her ass. He damn near came at the erotic sight before him.

"That is so unbelievably hot." Jasper moaned.

Edward gave him a playful smile, "You should see it from my point of view." As he gestured to Bella's head descending onto Jasper's shaft.

Edward had worked up to three fingers and knew that Bella was aching for release. Her juices were dripping down her leg. He reached under her and rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves causing her to shake and grab onto Jasper's hips. Edward went to stand and as he did he pulled her right hand free slipping the condom into her palm. He stood in front of Jasper without any sense of modesty and stripped off his clothes. His body was fit and Jasper held back the temptation to touch him. He had never been with a man, but there was something about Edward that he found strangely sensual.

Bella released his cock with a resounding pop bringing his attention back to her. She ripped open the foil wrapper that Edward had given her. Jasper watched with anticipation as she slipped the condom into her mouth and then proceeded to deep throat him one last time. _Well, if I have to wear one, at least this little trick makes it so much better._

Bella got up and kissed Jasper softly as she simultaneously pushed him back while releasing the lever on his seat till he was in the prone position. His dick was so hard it hurt by this point. The teasing had caused the blood to swell in his head turning it a deep shade of purple. Bella grabbed it and squeezed, instigating Jasper to moan into her mouth. She stroked it twice then positioned it at her hot wet opening. Her skirt was somehow gone; no doubt thanks to Edward. Her body was exquisite and Jasper fought to stifle another moan. She pulled back slightly so that she was straddling his body, and then she let go of his shaft with her hand as she slowly impaled herself upon it.

She bit her lip to hold in the whimper that wanted to drip from her lips. He was big, but she took him all the way in; stretching her deliciously inch by glorious inch. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the forbidden pleasure of having another man inside her. Bella opened her eyes and looked at Jasper and smiled. She moved on him slowly; rocking her hips back and forth; each time causing the tip of his head to rub her g-spot. Jasper reached his hands to her hips and held her as she took her pleasure from him. Bella could win awards for her blow jobs, but nothing compared to being fully engulfed in her delectable pussy. It was wet and warm and so tight. Jasper was worried that he would not last very long.

All the while Edward watched his wife ride this fuck hot cowboy he stroked his own painfully hard cock. He thought he would be jealous, but it never came. She was magnificent as she rode him. Edward watched intently as Bella let her hands drift to her breasts. She squeezed and pinched her nipples and Edward smirked because he knew at that very moment her muscles were tightening around Jasper in an unspeakably amazing way. Jasper's eyes rolled back in his head telling Edward that it was exactly what she was doing.

He grabbed the little bottle of lube that he always carried (boy scouts had nothing on him). He spread the lube over his titanium rod and then gently pressed his hand between Bella's shoulder blades so that she would lie down on Jasper's muscular chest. She willingly complied knowing what was coming next. Edward kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I love you more than life itself."

With those words he pressed his wanton member against her tight rose bud. Bella moaned into Jasper's chest as her body relaxed and allowed Edward to enter her. Jasper could not believe what was happening. It couldn't be real, but it was. He felt Edward's dick massage his from inside Bella. It was slow; so incredibly slow. Edward entered her inch by inch until her internal walls opened to him and he slid all the way in. Bella gasped at the suddenness of it, as she always did. The condom and thin membrane between them did not stop Jasper from feeling the full length of Edward's considerable shaft as he now lay completely sheathed in her back entrance.

The three of them moaned softly at the sensations they were all experiencing. It was hot and so intense. Jasper thought he might crack his teeth in his effort to remain quiet. Edward pulled out slightly before pushing back in. He could feel Jasper inside of Bella. It was as if he was connected to both of them. He got control of his thoughts and focused on his amazing wife.

"Bella my love, are you okay?" Edward asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Her eyes were closed as her head rested on Jasper's chest. Jasper stroked her cheek.

"Darlin'?" Jasper called to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled the most beatific smile he had ever seen in his twenty-nine years.

"I am fan-fucking-tastic. Please don't stop." She begged as she looked back at her husband.

Edward returned her smile and kissed her shoulder before looking back up to Jasper. "Well…you heard the lady."

Edward's hands ran down to her waist to meet Jasper's. Their eyes locked as Edward began moving in and out of Bella. It was a slow pace at first stretching her in the most fantastic way. Bella hummed in pleasure as he worked her over. Jasper was so thankful that Bella had made him cum with her mouth before this or else he would have never lasted more than thirty seconds. The feeling was beyond words. Even without moving, the friction against his rod could easily bring him to his climax. But once Edward established a steady rhythm, Jasper began to pump up into Bella in an equal but opposite rhythm.

Bella was entering a whole new realm of pleasure as Edward pulled out and Jasper pushed in over and over again. She shook as sparks began to tingle throughout her body. The raw sensation was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She leaned into Jasper's neck and moaned against his skin. It was as if every nerve ending was in sync and was building and building until the taut coil deep inside her snapped. Her climax hit fast and with so much intensity that she dug her nails into Jasper's shoulders as her body lit up from the inside. She kissed him hard and screamed her release into his mouth. Edward felt her contract around his cock and thought it was going to be his undoing, but he was able to hold off, barely. They had anal sex many times before, but never with a third. This was so new and absolutely incredible. His hands rested over Jasper's on Bella's hips. It was odd, but it felt right to be like this. Was it because it was Jasper that it was so intense and somehow so veracious?

The men had stopped their movements, but once Bella stopped convulsing with aftershocks they continued their efforts. Only this time the cadence changed and they were both pumping into her together. Bella felt so full and loved every second that they were joined. She looked at Jasper and he was blown away by her. He felt the coil in his stomach tighten as Edward changed his angle slightly. Jasper could feel his balls rub up against Edward's and it felt so good in combination with him pistoning in and out of Bella's dripping wet core. Her breathing picked up and her inner muscles began to contract around both of the men inside her again. Edward knew she was close. He looked at Jasper and linked his fingers with his on each of her hips. Jasper looked up in response and Edward nodded to him like a silent code. They both began thrusting harder and faster; pushing all three of them to their precipice.

The cabin was filled with the muffled sounds of their bodies moving against each other and their panting breaths. It was taboo, forbidden, off-limits; but in that moment none of that mattered. All that mattered was Edward, Bella and Jasper. With one more deep thrust it happened. Bella locked down on them as her orgasm ripped through her like a raging wild fire. Edward groaned as he let go all that he had and came deep within her tight ass. His body shook from the force. Jasper's climax had him clamping his mouth shut to stop the scream of ecstasy that wanted so badly to explode from him as his dick erupted over and over again into the condom. Edward's legs shook with the effort it took to remain upright and not crush Bella into the man he had just shared her with. He gingerly backed away breaking the bond his body had to theirs. He felt cold. He wanted to rewind time and get that connection back. He refocused and reached down to lift Bella carefully off of Jasper and placed her in the seat next to him. She was spent and completely sated.

Edward grabbed his carry on and pulled out the wet wipes and towels he had packed. He handed one to Jasper before tending to Bella. Jasper watched as he cleaned her off gently; speaking lowly to her. He couldn't make out the words but he saw the love radiate between them. He ached to have something like that; be a part of something so beautiful.

Jasper tossed the condom in a garbage can after tying it off. He quickly redressed and turned back around to see Bella standing in front of him. She was only wearing her sweater which made her legs look even longer. Her hair was wild and her cheeks still held the flush from being good and thoroughly fucked. She reached up his tall frame and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gladly hugged her in return.

"Thank you Jasper. That was everything I had always hoped for and so much more." She said as she kissed him chastely.

He didn't know what to say but, "You're very welcome darlin'."

She smiled and kissed him once more before going back to join Edward. She sat and snuggled into his arms. He wrapped a blanket around the both of them. He looked across at Jasper and gave a quick nod. Jasper nodded back and then looked away. _First class was the only way to fly._

Bella snuggled closer into Edward's side. A contented sigh blew her sweet breath across his neck. He smiled as the bliss she was radiating flowed into him.

"Edward, I love you more and more with every beat of my heart. Thank you so much for giving me that experience. It was absolutely amazing." She whispered in a sleepy voice.

He kissed her forehead and tightened his hold on her, "Right back at ya, my love. Now sleep. When you wake we will be home."

Bella hummed her acquiesce and fell fast asleep; dreams of Edward in cowboy boots being her steadfast companion.

A few hours later they touched down at Sea-Tac Airport. Jasper stood and stretched then threw on his cowboy hat as he grabbed his carry-on. He walked by Bella and Edward as he left the plane tipping his hat to Bella with a 'ma'am'. He smirked as she blushed and Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

Bella and Edward collected their luggage and made their way to the long term parking ramp to get his Aston Martin Vanquish. He breathed a sigh of relief to see it was in pristine condition; just the way he left her. It was Bella's turn to laugh at him. His attachment to this car was borderline unhealthy. As they drove by the front of the airport Bella saw Jasper getting into a cab. She did not regret what they had shared, but she was a little sullen at the thought of never seeing him again.

The following Monday Bella walked into the house after a fairly calm day at the bookstore. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen to peruse the cupboards and decide what she wanted to make for dinner. Her cell phone rang with 'Sex on Fire'. She smiled. _Edward._

"Hey babe! What's going on?"

"Hello love. How was your day?" he asked.

"Good. Kinda quiet, but a typical Monday. Yours?"

"Good. That is the reason I was calling. The new pediatric surgeon started today and I thought it would be nice to invite him over for dinner. He is new to Seattle and doesn't know anyone. Is that a problem?"

Bella smiled at the shear kindness her husband was capable of, "Not a problem at all. I was just planning dinner right now. Steaks sound good?" she asked as she pulled three from the refrigerator.

"Sounds great. We should be there about five thirty."

"I'll see you then. Love you."

"More than the world, babe." Was his response.

At twenty-five after five she heard the front door open and two voices laughing. She was just plating the food as footsteps on the linoleum alerted her to their presence in the kitchen.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Dr. Whitlock." Edward introduced the man to his side.

"It's so nice to meet…" she turned and gasped, "Jasper?"

"Hello darlin'."


End file.
